


amazing

by sabrina303



Series: help; my wife [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Domestic Clexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, and something about this series got me out of a funk, cause y'all wanted more fluff :), either way it's clexa being adorable so that's good, help my wife, help; my wife, i dunno, more fluff for the people, plus this was a really cute prompt, so i guess this is to celebrate?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina303/pseuds/sabrina303
Summary: help; my wife took my phone and texted  my book club that i wasn't coming tonight cause "i'm having amazing sex"





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the blog [help-mywife](http://help-mywife.tumblr.com/)

**Clarke (11:27AM):** Any idea if you’ll be stuck at the office late tonight?

 **Lexa (11:40AM):** Not sure yet, sorry babe  <3

 **Clarke (11:44AM):** Ugh, okay.

 **Lexa (11:45AM):** What’s wrong?

 **Clarke (11:48AM):** It’s nothing, really. Just one of those days where nothing is going according to plan.

 **Lexa (11:49AM):** That doesn’t sound like nothing, Clarke.

 **Clarke (11:53AM):** Some kid spilled a jug (like an actual gallon jug, although it was only half full) of lime green paint on me in my first class this morning and after having someone spill paint water on me last week I used my back up clothes and forgot to bring more. It looks like an alien threw up on me.

 **Lexa (11:56AM):** Oh, babe, that really sucks, I’m so sorry. I’m in a meeting right now, but we’ll be done at one and I can bring you some clean clothes on my lunch break…

 **Clarke (11:59AM):** Nah, it’s okay. The paint is dry now. The worst of it was on my feet, so I just washed my shoes as best as I could in the utility sink and I’ve been walking around in my tights all day. It was a first grade class, so it was washable paint and my tights are navy, so it won’t stain. It’s just annoying to look at.

 **Lexa (12:01PM):** It’s still not fun to walk around covered in paint though :( I’ll try to get out of here early if I can.

 **Clarke (12:03PM):** Okay  <3 I’ve got some stuff to grade tonight, but it’s just a test on the color wheel, so I can easily bring them home to finish up. Dunno about you but I am not up for cooking tonight.

 **Lexa (12:05PM):** I’ll pick up food from Lentil on my way home. This case has been frying my brain and clearly your day hasn’t been ideal, so I think we both need a veg out night on the couch.

 **Clarke (12:06PM):** Sounds perfect, babe. Love you. Now pay attention to your meeting! ;)

 **Lexa (12:07PM):** If it makes your shitty day any better, this meeting is asinine. Love you too, see you at home.

* * *

**Lexa (4:19PM):** Fuck.

 **Clarke (4:20PM):** What’s wrong?!?

 **Lexa (4:20PM):** Neil just stopped by my office to remind me about book club tonight.

 **Clarke (4:21PM):** That’s tonight?

 **Lexa (4:22PM):** Apparently. I could’ve sworn it was next week.

 **Clarke (4:22PM):** Does that mean I don’t get my Lexa cuddles? :(

 **Lexa (4:23PM):** I’ll still bring dinner home and we can eat, then I’ll try to get out of there as soon as I can. I’m so sorry, love.

 **Clarke (4:24PM):** It’s not your fault, babe. I’ll just have a veg out night on my own, no biggie. But you better get me extra samosas when you pick up dinner to make it up to me ;)

 **Lexa (4:25PM):** Of course :)

* * *

As she climbed the stairs to their apartment, Lexa felt horrible about having to cancel her plans with Clarke (if you could call watching hours of TV “plans,” that is). She had honestly forgotten about her book club meeting that night and would much rather be spending her evening with her wife. “I’m home, baby,” she called after unlocking their apartment door and walking inside.

“Did you bring me food?” Clarke called back as she tossed her dirty clothes from earlier in the day in the washing machine.

Lexa laughed as she set the bag of food on the island counter before going and hanging up her coat and work bag in the closet. “Come down here and find out!” Lexa walked back into the kitchen and unloaded the bag of food, laying the boxes out on the counter and grabbing plates from the cupboard.

“Mmmmmm, I’m so happy to see you,” Clarke said, walking into the kitchen. As soon as she got home from work she had changed out of her dirty, paint-covered clothes into a pair of leggings and one of her favorite v-neck shirts, which made her feel better, but she _was_ hungry, so the prospect of food was almost more exciting than putting on clean clothes had been earlier that evening.

Lexa smiled, opening the boxes and handing Clarke a plate. “I’m happy to see you too,” she said.

“I was talking to the food, Lex.”

Lexa put on her best pouty face, making Clarke laugh. “What am I, chopped liver?”

“Okay first of all, gross. And second, yes you are because you’re abandoning me tonight,” Clarke said, teasingly, as she and Lexa both began to fill their plates. She wasn’t mad at Lexa, it was moreso that she had been looking forward to a chill night at home and she was disappointed that that wouldn’t be happening.

“I’m sorry, babe, I really am. I don’t even want to go tonight. I’ve been so busy I was only able to read part of the book and the part that I was able to read was stupid.”

“That makes me feel a bit better, then,” Clarke smiled. “Not you being sorry, but the whole you hating the book and having to go talk to people about it for like two hours tonight thing, that’s the part that makes me feel better.” Clarke winked at Lexa, before taking her food out into the living room.

Lexa laughed and grabbed her plate, following the blonde and sitting beside her on the couch. “Since I’m abandoning you, the Netflix pick is yours, even though it’s totally my turn. Pick something kinda short though, because I don’t have too long before I have to leave.”

Clarke smiled and took the remote Lexa offered her, flipping through their Netflix queue. After a moment she settled on _That 70s Show_ , which they had binge-watched the first two seasons, and most of the third that summer, when they both came down with a nasty cold, but they hadn’t watched it since then. The show was funny, though, so she figured it would be a good pick. “I can’t remember what episode we were on, can you figure it out? I’m gonna go get some water. Want some?”

“Please,” Lexa said, taking the remote Clarke held out towards her with a smile.

While Lexa scrolled through the episodes, trying to remember which ones they had seen already, Clarke padded into the kitchen. She pulled two glasses out from the cupboard and filled them with water from the fridge and she was about to head back into the living room when she heard Lexa’s phone, which was sitting on the counter, bing with an incoming text message. She waited a moment, but Lexa hadn’t seemed to hear the sound, so she set the glasses down on the countertop and picked up the brunette’s phone.

She unlocked the phone with her fingerprint and opened the text message. (When she and Lexa both gotten new phones they put their fingerprints into each others so that they could unlock them, which came in handy when one of them couldn’t find their phone and they needed to call to order pizza.)

 **“The Club" Georgie (6:28PM):** Hey Lexa, apparently the usual coffee shop we meet at closed early tonight because it’s the owners anniversary or something, so we’re meeting at that Starbucks that’s on the same block. (Which is kind of terrible because the whole point of meeting at Mugs was that it wasn’t a Starbucks and it’s a local business, but Starbucks is apparently our only option tonight.)

Clarke typed out a message on Lexa’s phone in response, but hesitated when the time came to send it.

“Babe, I found the episode, I think. Do you remember Eric getting a tattoo? Cause I don’t remember him getting a tattoo…” Lexa called.

“Uh, that sounds right,” Clarke said, quickly sending the text message and putting Lexa’s phone back on the counter. She made her way back into the living room, both glasses of water in her hands, and she set them down on the coffee table before grabbing her plate and curling into Lexa’s side. Lexa turned towards Clarke and kissed the crown on the blonde’s head softly, before turning her attention to the screen.

They were almost done with the episode, both of their plates now sitting on the coffee table when Lexa’s phone chirped again, telling her that she had a text. “I should go get that,” Lexa sighed, pausing the episode.

Clarke frowned, but scooted over so Lexa could stand, watching her wife walk into the kitchen. She waited a few moments for Lexa to get her phone, and laughed when the other woman gasped.

“Clarke!” Lexa cried, walking into the living room, hands on her hips.

“What?” Clarke asked, innocently.

“You texted my co-worker?”

Clarke had the good grace to blush slightly, but she couldn’t stop the smirk that appeared on her face. “Did I?”

Lexa looked down at her phone and began to read the text message Clarke had typed out earlier, “‘Sorry, can’t make it tonight, I’ll be too busy having AMAZING sex with my super hot wife!’ And you put ‘amazing’ in all caps! I have to see her tomorrow at work!”

“I was just doing you a favor, Lex. After all, you said that the book was stupid. And you can’t say that sex with me isn’t always amazing, because we both know it is.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” Lexa said, a smirk appearing on her own features as she spoke.

“Mmm, well, what are you gonna do about it?” Clarke asked, raking her eyes across Lexa’s body, appreciating the silk blouse and pencil skirt she still wore from work.

Lexa tossed her phone onto the armchair next to her and quickly strode towards Clarke, leaning over and capturing the blonde’s lips in her own. Clarke’s hands found Lexa’s thighs and she hiked up the skirt, pulling Lexa towards her. Lexa settled onto her lap, making Clarke sigh appreciatively.

“What I’m going to do about it,” Lexa said, pulling away from Clarke’s lips and kissing her jawline down to her neck. She gently nipped Clarke’s neck where it met her shoulder, then sucked on the red mark she had made, leaving a bruise. Lexa kissed down the v-neck of Clarke’s shirt, making the blonde moan softly before finally finishing her thought. “Is you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> to be quite honest, two works in two days is not the usual from me, so while i'd like to keep regular updates with this series, i don't really see it happening. i'm a senior in college and i'm taking a ton of credits, plus i have a job and an internship, so very little of my time is my own.
> 
> on that note, subscribe to the series to see when i post more, because i'm hoping to get another work posted to this series soon!


End file.
